Happy Birthday!
by MayaLoveTheBigFour
Summary: My first HTTYD one-shot. Contains OC's you probably don't know. It's okay. Imagine them any way you like.


_**!**__Warning: contains OCs(whatever that means; if it's something good then ignore)__**! **_

**Hiccup's 16****th**** Birthday **

(A HTTYD one-shot)

Hiccup's POV:

_Boom! Boom!_ I opened my eyes and moaned. I knew it was Toothless and that he couldn't fly without me but I really wasn't in the mood for flying that day. Yesterday, dad had asked me to check on every island, just to be sure. Sure of what?! It took me all day long and I was sick of flying! I buried myself under the pillow. But the roof was shaking harder than usual and for a second I thought it might fall over me. Though still not in the mood of flying, I decided to get up and show our roof some mercy. I groaned.

"Alright bud! You win." I said as I grabbed my helmet and got out of the house using the back door. Why? No idea. Toothless was staring at me with his big round morning eyes. I sighed. He climbed down from the roof and stared at me again. I guess he was wondering why I looked so tired. Dispite all the lack of binge I had for lying that day I smiled. He was just too cute to ignore. I yawned.

"I'm sorry bud. I'm not in the mood for flying today so you'll have to settle for a quick spin around the island." I said. I was about to go get my saddle and his tail when he pushed me towards the front door.

"What is bud?" I asked. He just kept pushing me until we reached the front of my house.

"Toothless what's wrong with…" I didn't get to finnish my sentence because I was hit by an avalanche of vikings that yelled:

"Happy Birthday!" I got taken by surprise and didn't instantly realise what was happening. Then I remembered what day it was. I immediately smiled. It was my birthday! They were all wishing me a happy birthday, even Snotlout! Now that was a birthday miracle. Astrid came and hugged me and the others lifted me up and threw me into the air. Then I knew it: I was going to have a great day. And I did. The whole village was decorated with all sort of decorations! You would have thought it was Snoggletog! Even the great hall was full of decorations! Everyone gave me so many gifts, I thought I was going to drown in them. The twins gave me a hammer wrapped in paper with shields on it and told me to guess what it was.

"He'll never guess it." Whispered Tuffnut to Ruffnut. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I got a sword from Snotlout, a brand new axe made of gronkle iron from Gobber and Fishlegs, a big long kiss from Astrid and other cool stuff. I found out that Heather and her family came to bring me gifts as well, which included a new notebook. Which was good, cause mine was already full. A lot of people worked really hard to make the cake. It had three layers of chocolate on top. Yum! And on top of it was a carving of me and Toothless, which I later found out was the gift from my dad.

"I know it's no big deal son." He said trying to apologize. But I really liked it.

"Actually it is. Thanks dad." He smiled and we hugged. Then I met trader Johann, who was also in town for my birthday.

"Happy Birthday lad!" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Thanks Johann." I replied.

"And as a gift, I shall tell you about my greatest of all the many adventures I've been through!" he said. My smile dropped. I needed to think of an excuse to turn that down. And quick!

"Um-uh… thank you! Johann. But ahh… your presence here is enough of a gift." I said quickly. He smiled.

"Well then, I wish you a happy birthday again." He said and dissapeared into the crowd. I let out the most relieved sigh ever. Astrid rushed into the hall.

_**(If you want: listen to 'How to Train Your Dragon theme song' while reading :)**_

"Everyone outside! The dragon show is starting!" she yelled. She saw me and pulled me outside. I looked around as everyone ran outside and looked to the sky. _What's happening? _I thought. Then I looked up and saw a herd of Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Terrible Terrors and a few Flightmares flying above us.

"What the… what is that?!" I asked. Astrid smiled and pointed to the herd. I didn't see anything until a dragon flew from above the herd and dived towards the town. It flew above the people and I saw who was riding it. Chase Young_(a character I turned into my OC cause I made him do things he couldn't; but all the credits to the creator)_the black haired man was riding his Skrill as the leader of the herd!He opened his arms and made sparks drop above us. All the villagers started cheering. He looked at me and winked, then quickly flew up into the air spinning, towards the herd. Then I realised it!

"A dragon air show. This is Chase's gift! A dragon air show!" I said. Astrid grinned and clapped her hands excited. The Skrill started spinning in circles as the sky got clouded. Chase was cheating using magic but I didn't mind. When it got clouded enough the Flightmares and Nightmares lit up and spinned and turned, and jumped and looped, and the Nadders did the same thing, occasianly using their fire, while the terrors spinned around every dragon then around the whole herd then coming like a wave above us raising back into the air. The air show was a total success. Everyone was cheering and applauding. Chase was constantly spinning with his Skrill using all sort of lights and other magical stuff that made it look amazing. Then at the end, all the dragons started circling around him and his dragon creating a huge ball of fire and the Flightmares' paralizing mist that wasn't affective when combined with fire. Then the ball exploded and lit up the sky. Everyone started applauding and cheering as loudly as they could. Chase raised up his arms and stood up on his dragon's back, bowing before the applauding public. He then sent the dragons on the ground and yelled:

"Happy Birthday Hiccup!" I smiled. Suddenly I saw movement in the clouds._ What? The air show is over! _I thought.

"Look!" yelled Snotlout. Everyone turned their eyes to the clouds. I started to see shapes of dragons. Chase was now flying low to the ground.

"Chase! What's happening? What's that?" I asked. He smiled.

"That, is Maya's gift!" he answered. I widened my eyes. Maya? His wife had come to bring me a gift! I was surprised. Last time I saw her she said she was going to travel somewhere a few weeks and now she was there? I didn't believe it. But I soon identified her shape flying in front of the dragons behind her, and as usual, she was using her wings and not a dragon. Typical for Maya. Then she dived in and the dragons roared. But they were not just dragons. Night Furies!

Chase's POV:

I looked at Hiccup as the Night Furies dived with Maya in front of them. I smiled. I could have watched that face forever. Making him happy made me, and Maya happy. Lightning grunted and moved his head. I gently patted him affectionately. He seemed happy too. Who knew that once tammed, a Skrill can be extremely gentle and sensible? I turned my eyes back to Maya. She was lucky to find those Night Furies, even if they weren't be staying.

Hiccup's POV:

Impossible! But it was possible, there was a whole heard of Night Furies. They flew like a wave above us then headed up into the sky roaring. They shot plasma balls into the sky offering a fantastic light show then dissapeared into the clouds. I scanned the area for Toothless and saw him on the top of the great hall with another Night Fury. How did I miss that? They touched each others' noses then it flew into the sky, joining the other dragons. I looked at Toothless and smiled. He looked at me with his big round adorable eyes. I knew that look. Toothless had found his mother. And I was happy for him. Maya spinned in the air releasing fireworks that lit up the sky once again. Everyone clapped and cheered. Chase's Skrill wrote 'Happy Birthday' with his lightning in the sky. That was my best birthday ever. And nobody, was happier than me.


End file.
